ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Neal 12 Franchise (Part 2)
Hi! Welcome to part 2 of the Neal 12 Franchise. This time we're focusing on the final 4 instalments of the series. Let's get into it. Neal 12: Incarcecon Break So if you didn't read part 1, you really should, but at the end of Neal 12: Solo Hero, Neal stands trial and is found guilty and sentenced to 45 earth years in the Incarcecon. After spending 3 years there, He, Liam and Alice finally come up with a plan to break him out. This story is sort of like the Show Prison Break and during Season 1, Neal attempts to find a way to the outside, while Liam tries to make sure everything is in place and just perfect for Neal when he is ready. Season 1 involves 2 escape attempts. The first one goes south quite early on, but he and some of his new friend from the inside manage to keep their exit way hidden. They soon realise that it's way too dangerous and will not work. So they craft a new plan. The 2nd attempt is almost successful, but due to someone telling on them, the guards were able to await the runners at the very exit. This leads the entire team to break apart trying to figure out who snitched on them. Season 2 introduces more of Liam since he now applies for the job of a guard at the prison in order to help Neal. But Neal still needs his old team, who he has a hard time getting together. After getting the team together, They craft a new plan to escape with the help of Liam. During their actual escape, they reach a point, where they must stop. Although they don't have much time, they have no choice. This leads to the team talking about the ending of Season 1 and Neal come to a realisation that there's only one other person that could have betrayed them. Upon reaching the exit and being almost on their merry way, the team encounters Liam. Now, for the most part, they think he's a friend, but it turns out that's not quite true. You see, Liam is the traitor and he kills half the team, while the other half is taken down by guards. He does protect Neal, However, but as they are about to enter the ship that would finally get them out of this place, Liam turns to Neal and shoots him at point-blank range. Neal 12: The Preplexahedron You remember the Perplexahedron, right? Well in this universe it's sort of a rehabilitation centre for the dead. In a way. It's a puzzle house of sorts, one that almost no one can escape, except for a few. After getting shot, Neal awakens here, in a completely empty room, it's pure white. The Omnitrix is gone. A voice tells him what' going on. Having to only rely on his own strengths, Neal soon manifests a strange ability, the ability to transform into some of his aliens for a short period of time without the Omnitrix. (Sort of like Albedo). This greatly helps Neal overcome the Perplexahedron. Meanwhile, on Earth, Liam is rising through the plumber ranks. He takes on a mission to take down a mysterious hacker that no one has been able to stop. By the end of season 1, Liam comes face to face with the hacker, who turns out to be Neal's little brother Jerome. The two face off, but Jerome is arrested, but he leaves a scar on Liam. In Season 2, Neal finally makes it out of the Perplexahedron. Upon exiting it, he finds out that an old "friend" has also made it out. That friend is Dean Nexus. Dean has been NEal's rival almost from the beginning. the two really faced off a lot in Solo Hero. ''However, In Solo Hero, Dean actually dies. Finding out that Dean is alive, Neal tracks him down, but in doing that, catches the attention of Liam. Turns out Dean is in possession of the Omnitrix and he uses it against Neal. The two face of in an Alien vs Alien battle that's interrupted by Liam, who's eager to hunt down Neal. Neal manages to escape the battle, leaving the two to fight it out. Liam successfully kills Dean, or so he thinks, but not before a fire starts that he gets caught in. The Season ends with a cyborg Liam awakening in an unknown lair of sorts. Neal 12: In The Andromeda Although originally planned as a series that starts with Liam and Neal working together, It doesn't really feel like that's possible. Neal, possibly the most wanted man in the galaxy decides to travel to the Andromeda galaxy to escape. There he meets Kurt Wheeler. With the help of Kurt, Neal joins a criminal organisation that is one of the most important ones in the galaxy. Together with Kurt, they start rising through the ranks. Neal no longer tries to be a Hero Meanwhile, Liam is hunting. Hunting for the whole trio - Neal, Jerome, who has escaped, and Dean, that he thinks is still alive due to visions that he's having. To the plumbers, he tells that he's going undercover, but in reality, he's turning to the dark side. Season 2 starts with a big deal back in the Milky Way Galaxy. Kurt and Neal are about to seal the deal, but the whole thing is messed up by one of their trade partners - Black Pheonix. Kurt and Neal then go on a hunt for Black Pheonix (The encounter Jerome as well). Their quest for revenge is cut short by the plumbers. Kurt is arrested, but Neal by being a powerful adversary gets offered the chance to help the plumbers catch Black Pheonix. Neal takes the chance and the investigation leads them to a final confrontation. Turns out that Black Pheonix is actually Liam. Liam is arrested and Neal gains the chance to clean his record and join the Plumbers full time and starting over. He accepts. Neal 12: Redemption Essentially the final instalment in the franchise. It goes back to its roots in a way. Neal has to go through all the basic training and a lot of starter mission again. The series shows what it is to be an everyday plumber, not being someone special like he was before (or as the canon shows). Neal truly shows a lot of development towards good, but that all disappears the moment he finds out where Liam is held. He gets in there, using his status and shoots Liam in the head at close range. While the 1st season of this focused on Neal travelling space some more, the 2nd season is set on Earth. Neal is stationed on Earth, where he reconnects with some of his old friends, like his ex-girlfriend and Liam's fiance - Alice. The relationship between the two is very weird. Neal keeps his secret (Liam's death), but Alice is trying to forget Liam by giving into Neal, who actually still having respect for his "acquaintance" refuses. Sadly, I don't really have an ending to this. This series probably would have also figured out Jerome's story and where he ends up. I left the end in the air just in case I ever came up with a sequel or something. The Future In the Future, the two old frenemies Neal and Dean work together as a team of mercenaries. If this was ever really continued, there would have been time travelling adventures and what not. The most interesting thing about this future story is that Dean died a few years prior to Neal discovering a way to time travel, so the series would have started with Neal going back in time and extracting Dean from the timeline in order to have all those adventures. Realisation Nope. Not Happening. Neal 12 as a whole will not happen. Neal Darkstone, which is a re-imagination of this story without any Ben 10 influences, for the most part, might actually happen one day. But I don't want to promise anything. Feedback What do you think of this idea? 10/10 Amazing Good It's O.K. Meh It Sucks What the hell did I just read? Episode Guide '''Previous: ''' User blog: Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Project C'' Next: ''User blog: Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Paradox'' ~Reo~ 18:27, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo's Ideas Category:Two-Part Episodes